¡Touché!
by Diana Candy
Summary: "...Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Casi sintió el corsé estrujándola y los rizos deshaciéndose, al tiempo que su rostro palidecía por tal confesión. Si a Ciel le aterraban las mujeres fuertes, valientes y feroces como Frances, por ende sentiría pavor al conocer la faz guerrera de Elizabeth..." One-shot CielxLizzy, arco Campania.


**¡Hora, criaturas!**

¿Qué les digo? Adoré a Elizabeth desde que por primera vez la vi zangolotear a Ciel y ridiculizar a Sebastian. Me pareció adorable su falta de respeto por figuras tan intocables. Luego apareció su reveladora identidad guerrera en el manga y se formalizó como mi personaje favorito.

Tenía guardado este relato desde hacía tiempo, pero ahora con el alboroto de la nueva OVA del _Campania_ me pareció adecuado compartírselos ;)

Está basado en el capítulo 58 del manga, mi favorito. Espero sea de su agrado :D

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **¡Touché!**_

—

—

—

El día recién presentaba su comienzo y ella ya se tan sentía abatida como al final de una larga jornada. Y aunque intentaba animarse mentalmente divagando bonitas actividades tras esa mañana —como tomar el té con la tía Angelina o improvisarle una visita a su querido prometido—, aguantar el agobio de tantos mocosos pedantes y sudorosos limitaba su mentalidad positiva.

—Elizabeth, ¿podrías intentar ser un poco menos brusca? —pidió su madre _Frances_ en un susurro a su oído, tras apartarla de otro de sus tantos contrincantes derrotados—. No olvides que estos chicos no tienen tu nivel, así que controla tu fuerza.

—Todos están diez veces por debajo de mi nivel —respondió ella, con un puchero escondido tras la máscara de su traje de esgrima—. Yo no debería estar aquí, madre. Ya han sido cuatro días de entrenamiento esta semana y hoy yo quería…

—Ya lo discutimos, hija. Quedarme sin contrincantes fuertes para instruir esta clase no es tu culpa, pero necesito más de tu apoyo y menos de tus infantiles quejas ¿está claro? —Elizabeth asintió resignada a eso—. Quedan pocos enfrentamientos, así que compórtate hasta terminar y entonces prometo pedir yo misma un carruaje que te conduzca de compras con Paula.

Nuevamente ella asintió y se dedicó a emprender habilidosamente los demás combates de esgrima. Efectivamente sus adversarios no tenían la destreza suficiente para sobrellevar lo movimientos de Elizabeth (que ejercía con suma facilidad), y mucho menos para contraatacarla. En esa monotonía avanzó la mañana, en derrota tras derrota con absoluto e irrefutable favor a Elizabeth, hasta que no quedó contrincante alguno por arrasar.

De pronto Elizabeth se encontraba a media pista sin más encuentros que enfrentar, pero su madre no aparecía para concluir la clase de duelos. Intentó buscarla con la mirada por el salón, pero la protección dificultaba su visión. Aunque estaba anímicamente agotada, su cuerpo gozaba holgura y se encontraba relajada en totalidad, por lo que no se había despojado del casco en ningún momento desde el inicio, evitando así que tampoco descubrieran su identidad. Al no tener pista de dónde se encontraba su madre, fue avanzando lentamente fuera del gimnasio, pero entonces un grito la hizo detenerse:

—¡Espera, por favor! ¡Aún falto yo! —exclamó una voz tierna desde un cuerpo delgado y pequeño, casi tan delicado como el de la misma Elizabeth.

Esa voz le pareció extremadamente familiar a ella, pero no pudo identificar al niño ya que también cubría su rostro con la careta de protección. Las delgadas piernas llegaron hasta posicionarse frente a Elizabeth y tomar la postura de enfrentamiento. Era notoriamente pequeño y parecía débil, pero su postura evidenció su gallarda determinación, por lo que ella aceptó el reto asintiendo con la cabeza. Así también aguardaría por su madre mientras daba su última lucha.

Los chicos que se reunieron alrededor de ambos dieron la señal de inicio y el combate comenzó. Tal como todos habían previsto, el pequeñín no podía hacer nada contra el misterioso esgrimista de implacables victorias. Sus movimientos se exponían torpemente y sus temblorosas piernas eran demasiado débiles para el esfuerzo requerido. Elizabeth logró derribarlo con un relajado movimiento y todos se burlaron de la patética caída del niño. La pelea había terminado.

—¡Espera! —gritó el niño al levantarse, antes de que Elizabeth se marchara—. Quiero la revancha…

—¡No podrás contra él, debilucho! —burló uno de los presentes.

—¡Es cierto, eres demasiado débil!

—¡Peleas como niña, además!

Pero escuchar ese último comentario hizo que ella girara sobre sus talones. _Ella_ era _la_ _niña_ que los había derrotado. Su compasión y buena parte de su orgullo le hizo aceptar el reto, para parar con las burlas de los demás.

—Esta vez no perderé tan fácilmente —sentenció el niño.

—« _Esa voz_ …» —se sorprendió Elizabeth en sus adentros mentales—. « _No… no podría ser él_ …».

Cavilar en sus dudas sobre la identidad del niño la hizo distraerse al punto que el pequeñín logró asentarle un toque en el hombro. Los infantes espectadores se sorprendieron hasta aplaudir.

— _¡Touché!_ —gritaron los todos.

Elizabeth cobró un poco de ánimo, ya que era el primer ataque que había recibido en el día —y realmente en semanas—. Y así fue como ella decidió intensificar prudentemente sus movimientos, a modo de no derribar a su contrincante de inmediato, pero dándole al niño un buen ejercicio por combatir. Para maravilla de todos, los dóciles movimientos del niño eran firmes y constantes, y mostraban candentemente la mejor batalla del día. Elizabeth se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —se escuchó de pronto la madre de Elizabeth. Todos se sobresaltaron y cesaron su vitoreo mientras ella se aproximaba, y de la nada el pequeño niño se había escabullido sin emitir ruido ni dejar rastro—. ¿Pero quién diantres era ese pequeño? Parecía la figura de una niña…

Elizabeth no dijo palabra, sino que sólo siguió a su madre cuando dio por terminada la clase.

(…)

El vestidor estaba ocupado únicamente por Elizabeth, que secaba las gotitas de su frente con un fino pañuelo de seda, tras haberse quitado apenas el casco de su uniforme de esgrima. No había hecho esfuerzo físico como para agotarse, por lo que ese insignificante sudor seguramente había emanado del nerviosismo por descubrir quién había sido su oponente.

—« _No era él… estoy segura que mi mente confundió su voz… y su figura y sus movimientos… No, definitivamente. No podría haber sido él…_ »

Su concentración en negar las coincidencias había adormecido sus sentidos de alerta, por lo que no reparó en la pronta presencia de alguien más dentro del vestidor. La personita se fue acercando con sigilo hasta el pasillo donde estaba ella, cuidando no ser visto por nadie más.

—Hey… ¿hay alguien más aquí dentro? —susurró la misma vocecita del combate, haciendo a Elizabeth pegar un brinco de terror. Al ver que la delgada sombra se acercaba, inmediatamente atrapó sus rizos nuevamente en la prisión del casco para que no quedara pista de su rostro—. ¡Hola, gracias por dejarme combatir contra ti! Eres muy hábil con el florete…

—« _Sí era él_ …» —dijo ella dentro de sus pensamientos, al mirar a través de la malla de la careta aquellos enormes ojos azules—. « _Mi querido Ciel_ …».

—Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de enfrentarme a alguien más que no fuera mi tía Frances, pero ella no me permitía duelos fuera de mis entrenamientos privados con ella, ¡Así que me las ingenié para seguirla hasta aquí! —habló Ciel, sin desvanecer su incesante sonrisa. Elizabeth no respondió. No pudo ni siquiera mover las plantas de sus pies, aun contra sus deseos de correr lejos para no ser reconocida—. ¿E...estás bien? —preguntó Ciel con inocencia, al ver cómo el misterioso esgrimista permanecía petrificado.

— _Sí_ … —respondió intentando emitir un tono grave, pero el resultado fue una voz ronca y grotesca.

—Tu voz… —musitó Ciel extrañado. El nerviosismo de Elizabeth le hizo llevarse las manos a cubrir su garganta, con vergüenza—. ¿Te duele la garganta? ¡Oh, entiendo! Estás enfermo, ¿verdad?

Elizabeth asintió inmediatamente. En sus adentros se exhaló un suspiro de alivio ante tal conveniencia.

—Disculpa, ¿y por qué no te has quitado el traje?

Ella frotó sus manos en señal de frío.

—Ya veo. En verdad hace algo de frío, así que supongo que no podré conocer tu identidad —mencionó Ciel—. ¿Sabes? Tampoco nadie aquí sabrá quién soy, no debe suceder. Todavía me siento inseguro de encontrarme por aquí a mi primo Edward.

Elizabeth asentía escuchándolo, sin poder creer aún que estuviera en la más peligrosa de las posibilidades de ser descubierta por su prometido. Ciel tomó asiento en una banca del vestidor y ella lo imitó, intentando aparentar la informalidad que ella había visto en cualquier muchacho.

—Mi mayordomo vendrá en cualquier momento a recogerme, pero quise venir a conocerte antes de irme. En casa todos creen que vine a ver un enfrentamiento de mi primo Edward, acompañando a mi prometida…

Escuchar eso hizo que ella no pudiera evitar soltar un respingo. Ciel lo notó y sonrió con timidez.

—Te sorprendió escuchar que estoy comprometido, ¿verdad? —Ciel soltó una risita y agachó la mirada con ternura—. ¿Puedo confesarte algo? Últimamente he entrenado bastante, he intentado volverme más fuerte en combate y más hábil en el esgrima, justamente debido a ella.

La lampiña piel de Elizabeth se erizó eléctricamente. De pronto la careta le sofocó el rostro, poniendo de por sí más sonrojadas sus mejillas tensas. Con emoción ladeó la cabeza, invitando a Ciel que explicara su confesión.

—Es un poco vergonzoso abordar el asunto ¿Puedo confiar en que no dirás nada? —Elizabeth asintió, y el pequeño tragó saliva para continuar—. Verás, a mí se me entrena de manera privada en el arte del esgrima, siendo mi Tía Frances la profesora. Estarás quizás enterado que, además de Edward, tiene una hija: ella es mi prometida…

(…)

* * *

La tía Frances estaba siendo más piadosa con Ciel de lo que acostumbraba y pretendía. Tal vez porque Elizabeth lo estaba observando y el pequeño se esforzaba por demostrar habilidad —carente— con el sable para enorgullecer a su prima. No obstante, ni siquiera los más tiernos movimientos de la feroz instructora podían anularse desde esos bracitos y piernitas tan delicados.

De pronto, con un movimiento relajado de la Tía Frances, Ciel fue empujado hasta caer en el suelo con violento estruendo y un chillido de dolor. Elizabeth tuvo el impulso de socorrerlo al instante, sin embargo, Tanaka la detuvo al rozar su hombro con su mano prudente y su mirada sosegadora. Sería vergonzoso para Ciel recibir la alarma preocupante de su prometida en vez de su admiración, y ella lo entendió para permanecer en su asiento.

—¡Tu juego de piernas es muy débil, Ciel! —espetó la imponente mujer.

—Bueno, está bien —intervino la pacífica voz de Tanaka—. Vamos a dejar esto por hoy.

Tanaka dio a Elizabeth la toalla para atenderlo ella, mientras el mayordomo salía de la habitación en servicio de la señora Midford. La pequeña corrió hasta su prometido, quien permanecía en el suelo aún, y le secó los cabellos húmedos de sudor.

—Vaya, eso fue aterrador —titubeó Ciel, una vez que su tía se había marchado.

—Es que mi madres es muy estricta —respondió Elizabeth, denotando con una sonrisa su admiración por la ferocidad de su madre.

—La Tía Frances es muy hermosa —Ciel apretó los puños y arrugó el ceño—, pero… ¿Una mujer así de fuerte? Eso me aterraría demasiado.

La sonrisa de la pequeña se desvaneció. Casi sintió el corsé estrujándola y los rizos deshaciéndose, al tiempo que su rostro palidecía por tal confesión. Si a Ciel le aterraban las mujeres fuertes, valientes y feroces como Frances, por ende sentiría pavor al conocer la faz guerrera de Elizabeth. Por cierto tiempo ella había dudado en mostrar su talento para las artes de defensa y ataque, pero las palabras de Ciel habían detonado la decisión de no hacerlo jamás, porque ello significaría apartar el cariño de su amado primo.

—Estoy muy feliz de que tú serás la única destinada a ser mi esposa, Lizzy —expresó Ciel de pronto, con una brillante sonrisa que sacó a la niña de sus cavilaciones.

Un rayo de esperanzadora luz invadió los ojos esmeralda de Elizabeth, que por un momento habían amenazado con llenarse de lágrimas.

La solución era sencilla: Elizabeth debía aparentar debilidad. Sin importar la circunstancia, la pequeña mentalizó la meta de ser la criatura más dócil e indefensa que se pudiera actuar, tal como la Tía Angelina había aconsejado:

" _Una dama debería ser linda y sumamente indefensa ante los ojos de su señor. Es de suma importancia aparentar inocencia e ingenuidad. Nuestra única labor es sonreír siempre y rodearnos de cosas bellas, como si viviésemos al modo de una melodía infantil. Por lo tanto, Lizzy, tú debes ser siempre así_ ".

Ese día, las palabras de su querida Tía Angelina se volvieron como un mandamiento u oración personal; se transformaron en el pilar de su vida para no perder el cariño de Ciel.

* * *

(…)

—Recuerdo haber visto una expresión de grave susto en el rostro de mi prima aquel día —narraba Ciel—. Me avergonzó que ella me pensara demasiado débil para protegerla, por lo que desde entonces pongo más empeño a mi entrenamiento. Deseo volverme fuerte para proteger a alguien tan dócil y delicada como mi prometida… Aunque, por supuesto, me resta muchísima práctica para alcanzar tu nivel de combate —rio Ciel, con timidez en su sonrisa y en sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosamente los dedos.

Elizabeth no había podido dar orden alguna a su cuerpo para moverse. Sus sentidos no atinaban a reparar su estática conmoción. No se movía, no parpadeaba y a duras penas continuaba respirando, para mitigar el ritmo de su acelerado corazón y no desmayar por tal sorpresa. Ni siquiera cuando la puerta del vestidor se abrió logró reaccionar. En el umbral apareció un anciano de elegante apariencia, vistiendo el uniforme de un mayordomo de alcurnia. Elizabeth lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—Es hora de irnos, joven amo —pronunció con voz dulce.

—En un momento, abuelo. —respondió Ciel, y ,estrechando la mano de Elizabeth, dijo—: Ha sido un gusto conocerte. Espero pronto ser tan hábil como tú para enfrentarnos nuevamente.

Ciel se apresuró a salir del vestidor en busca de sus pertenencias, pero el mayordomo no lo siguió de inmediato. Se acercó hasta Elizabeth y esbozó una sonrisa frente a su careta.

—Excelente desempeño durante los combates. No esperaba menos de usted, querida Señorita Lizzy —y dicho esto, tomó un travieso rizo rubio que se asomaba peligrosamente desde un extremo inferior del casco de Elizabeth—. Con permiso.

—Hasta pronto, abuelo Tanaka —pronunció quedamente ella, viéndolo partir del lugar.

Tremenda era la fortuna de no haber sido descubierta por Ciel, aunque el ojo experto de Tanaka sí la hubiese atrapado. Elizabeth fue desahogando su tensión con reiterados suspiros de alivio, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

En ningún tiempo se le ocurrió que Ciel tuviera la intención de protegerla. Eso siempre había sido su sueño, pero desconocía que fuese un deseo compartido con la voluntad de su prometido. Sus manos y piernas se vieron atacadas por un temblor nervioso y su rostro se empañó de sudor. Cuando se quitó la careta no sintió alivio ni frescura, ni el rubor se desvaneció de sus mejillas. Su garganta sufría la tensión de querer reír o gritar, y sus piernas deseaban correr y saltar, pero el pasmo de su cuerpo la obligaba al nerviosismo estático, por lo que ni siquiera sus ojos lograron despedir las lágrimas de alegría que se amontonaban en las comisuras.

Hacía apenas unos días que Lizzy planeaba abandonar sus entrenamientos, huir por fin del feísimo arte del combate, para no contaminar más su lindura con prácticas tan toscas. No consideraba la decepción de sus padres, la tristeza de su hermano mayor ni la vulnerabilidad a la que se exponía con tal decisión, sino que sólo pensó en el rostro aterrado de Ciel al hablar de su desagrado por las chicas fuertes. Bastó esa penosa imagen para obligarse a olvidar la excitación de combatir a un oponente, la emoción de la victoria y la divertida adrenalina de luchar.

Cuando se llenó de la determinación de desobedecer a su madre en los entrenamientos lo había pasado mal, pero no tanto como cuando reparó en la posibilidad de perder para siempre el cariño de su primo. Había desafiado a su madre con no entrenar más, reiterando que ella también tenía el derecho de abandonar algo que le desagradaba. No importó el llanto, ni los gritos, ni el rogar, pues su madre sentenció su ley con una buena bofetada para hacerla entrar en la injusta, pero legítima y coherente razón.

— _¡Basta ya!_ —había dicho tras herir la mejilla y las emociones de Elizabeth con un manotazo—. _Tú eres mi hija, y serás también la futura esposa de un heredero Phantomhive ¡Yo no permitiré jamás que me desobedezcas abandonando el entrenamiento!_

— _¡Pero yo no quiero practicar más con la espada, mamá!_ —insistía sosteniendo su mejilla abofeteada—. _¡Las espadas no son para nada lindas!_

La pequeña había conmovido finalmente a la recia empatía de Frances. Se había agachado para abrazarla, para consolar una responsabilidad indiscutible y secar las lágrimas que también a ella le empapaban el alma.

— _Yo sé que es difícil, Lizzy, pero tienes que entender que volverte fuerte es por tu bien y el de Ciel…_

Elizabeth había aceptado con dolorosa resignación ese duro compromiso, con el temor de acarrear un mal en vez de un beneficio protector. En lo sucesivo había peleado con odio, sin excitación contra sus oponentes, sin la divertida adrenalina de ceñir el sable, sin la emoción de obtener victorias. Había vuelto al esgrima su cruz, cargándola con martirio… Pero ahora, habiendo conocido los sentimientos de Ciel, su corazón comenzó a latir con orgullo de continuar combatiendo, de haber sido obligada a continuar algo en lo que su prometido también se comprometía a mejorar.

Si Ciel estaba dando lo mejor de sí, sin tener una habilidad natural como ella, entonces Elizabeth debía ejercer su responsabilidad animosamente, para acercarse a ser digna prometida de un niño tan valiente y osado.

Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron cuando, repentinamente, la puerta rechinó abriéndose y su madre apareció en el umbral.

—Elizabeth ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Es hora de irnos.

Antes que Frances pudiera reaccionar, su hija había llegado hasta ella velozmente para embestirla en un abrazo.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Muchísimas gracias por traerme! —Elizabeth no contuvo sus lágrimas, pese a empapar la falda de seda de su madre—. No imaginarías cuánta diversión he experimentado hoy ¡Prometo esforzarme muchísimo más en cada entrenamiento!

Su madre había permanecido pasmada, sin entender cómo su rechazo a los combates mutaba tan repentinamente a semejante emoción. No pudo evitar reír con cambio tan positivo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cámbiate ya. Prometí que irías de compras al terminar ¿Está bien si te acompaño?

—¡Oh, sí, madre! —Elizabeth brincó de emoción—. Necesito, además, un lindo vestido para visitar a Ciel esta tarde y comprarle un presente. Se ha esforzado mucho últimamente, ¿sabes?

En los tersos hombros de una pequeña tan delicada se ceñía una imponente responsabilidad: volverse una fuerte y digna esposa Phantomhive, pero Elizabeth acataba tal obligación como una bendición más por estar en el destino de su prometido. Pese a la dureza de su formación como dama, como novia, como mujer y como guerrera, para Elizabeth no había bálsamo más efectivo y ensoñado que contemplar la hermosa sonrisa de Ciel.

—

—

—

 **FIN.**

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Fue un relato muy sencillo, pero espero les haya brindado algún cosquilleo enternecedor.

Tengo algo preparado desde hace tiempo para este fandom, ¡Así que síganme los buenos! :DD

 **Muchas bendiciones y cariño a todos. Nos leeremos pronto :3**

—

 **PD** _ **:**_ _Sus reviews son para mí como la gatofilia de Sebas-chan. Miauw._

—

—


End file.
